Eva
by CORAxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Love. Jessie's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry for leaving you waiting soo long but i was so busy with rugby, school, my paper round and my little brothers birthday. so on with the story** Luke's POV Eva. 3 simple letters, that mean so much to me. Jessie gave birth to a daughter in april and called her Eva, I kept my promise. My mom kept hers, Ellie and Jessie lived with us. Every night I'd sing Eva a song; Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light To you, everything's funny You got nothing to regret I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No, no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At 14, there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older, too And don't lose the way that you dance around In your PJs getting ready for school Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple No one's ever burned you Nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to Just try to never grow up Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorise what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your little brother's favourite songs I just realised everything I have Is someday gonna be gone So here I am in my new apartment In a big city, they just dropped me off It's so much colder than I thought it would be So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up Could still be little Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple Won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart And even through to you want to Please try to never grow up Don't you ever grow up (Never grow up) Just never grow up "That song. I wish someone sang it to me years ago. It makes me think, everyone and everything is important, live every day like its your last and enjoy every second. This girl's getting some great advice at a young age eh luke?" Emma said standing behind me smiling. "I guess emm." I replied embarrassed. I remembered why I loved the song so much. My real mom sang it to me the night before she never came back, I was three and we were a little family. Me and her against the world. I lived with my granny after that until she passed away too. When they took me away I was only allowed to bring three things I took kenny, a cd with that song and a photo album of me, my mom and my granny, when we were together. "There's no guessing!" "Ehm yeah okaay." I said wiping away a tear. I stared at Eva's sleepy blue eyes and light brown, reddish hair. She was the cutest thing I'd ever see. I stood watching her until her eyes closed for the night. I left the room a smile on my face. The feeling it gave me mended my broken heart, it kept me going and she filled the space in my vacant heart. Emma had left twenty minutes ago, I always had time at night to keep an eye on Eva, I would do anything for that girl. Anything at all. The next night I decided to sing a song to Jessie. I was going to show her the pain I went through. I sat her on the couch and began; Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live Oh take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on the blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya Oh I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same No, no, no, no Black, black, black and blue Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey When you get back to where you're from Bad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did To give me all your love Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand Is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my hand on the blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya Listen babe, I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same If my body was on fire, ooh You would watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar 'Cause you never ever, ever did, baby You see, I kissed her once.*flashback* It was my first. She pushed me away then ran away.*flashback over* She stared blankly at me, eyes like saucers. She was shocked. "Jessie, am I that bad!?" I asked terrified. "No, not at all" she replied "What is it then?" "Something, just something luke" "What!" I muttered Zuri's POV "Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State" I belted out. Me, Chubby the bear and milly were having a party. I was the entertainment(you try hiring performers on a $10 budget). "My lover she's waiting for me Just across the bar My seats been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar And I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know I'm trying hard to take it back So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun" I sang out ever louder than before, Chubby looked bored earlier. "Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart But our friends are back So let's raise a cup Cause I found someone to carry me home Tonight We are young So let's the set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight The world is on my side I have no reason to run So will someone come and carry me home tonight The angels never arrived But I can hear the choir So will someone come and carry me home Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight" I danced and sang 'till I felt like that my lungs were on fire. When I stopped I heard singing from downstairs it was good, I went to investigate and it was Luke. Luke was pretty good. Emma's POV I was texting Jennie when I heard singing from downstairs. Straight away I knew it was Luke's voice. I could just tell. Ravi's POV Mr Kipling and I were watching the real house wives of new delhi, suddenly Emma knocked at the door and told me to come and hear something, it sounded like an angel, singing Bruno Mars. I did not know heaven got cable or radio! Bertram's POV I heard a racket coming from the living room, I was going to shout to keep it down but as I opened my door there was no backing track, it was being sung accapella by someone in the house. Luke, as it was a boy with no indian accent. Who was he singing to? **Thanks for reading, reviews?**


	2. Reactions

**Sorry again for the delay. I don't own Jessie or any of the characters. It's really short but hopefully I'll get another chapter done tonight **

Luke POV

When I'd finished everyone was around me. I hadn't realised that I'd been singing so loud. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. The embarrassment was almost unbearable and my cheeks were on fire.

Then I realised that my chest was tightening and my breathing was laboured. That was not normal for me. I knew it was not the embarrassment but something a lot more serious than that.

With all the strength I had I dragged myself to the door and twisted the lock...

After that all I remember is waking up in the hospital. The second I woke my eyes blurred the room. Slowly my vision returned to normal, I saw Jessie. There were streaks where her mascara had smudged from tears, she was asleep but still her face was filled with fear.

I gently tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyelashes opened quickly and when they did her jaw dropped. I could tell she was relived, she hugged me. Not a word was said for about an hour.

Jessie thought she was getting fired, I didn't allow it. She got to stay.


End file.
